Warped Pleasures
by Goldenbrow1
Summary: Stories of tom-tom "relationships". RATED M FOR A REASON!


Inkheart padded along quietly, savoring the taste of the night air. Ever since the attack from Lakeclan, warriors patroled the borders of Meadowclan day and night. Inkheart himself believed it dumb, but he was not Yellowstar, and Yellowstar was his leader. He would not question him.

Of course, Inkheart was exhausted beyond belief. It may have been because of this he did not notice the dark, silent shape creeping up on him. Either way, it was far too late.

The cat came from behind him. The breath _wooshed_ out of Inkheart, and he toppled under the weight of the cat above him. He struggled, flailing his paws, but it was no use. The cat was too big, and too strong. He pinned Inkheart down, preventing any movement.

"He-" a paw was clamped over Inkheart's mouth as he tried to shout for help.

"Shut up, or I _will_ kill you." Inkheart trembled with fear. He was a loyal warrior, but he this tom struck fear in his heart. He closed his jaws tightly, and did not struggle.

"Very good. Now, I am going to need you to stand up, slowly. Got that? No funny business." Inkheart nodded. Cautiously, the claws released their grip on him, and he stood up slowly.

"Crouch low." Again, Inkheart did as he was told. He did not enjoy being so vulnerable, but he had no death wish, either.

The large tom jumped on top of Inkheart, pinning his shoulders down, but leaving his rear sticking straight up in the air. Inkheart whimpered slightly, and received a slash across the muzzle.

"Shut up, I said," the tom growled. His body pressed close to Inkheart, making him feel very uncomfortable. Inkheart trembled, and he almost called out again. But, he bit his tongue.

The large tom groaned, and began to rub up against Inkheart's rear. Realization struck him as the slimy cock slipped out of the tom. Inkheart struggled to escape, but the claws that pressed his shoulders quickly ceased his efforts.

Inkheart felt the large tom's length grow and grow, and his eyes widened with fear. It was slimy, and Inkheart tried vainly to escape once more.

"Stop, now. You'll like this, I promise," the tom chuckled. Without warning, he slammed into Inkheart's tailhole.

Inkheart whimpered, too afraid to yowl. It _hurt._ The sharp barbs of the tom's length scraped his tailhole, and blood seeped out. The too-large cock ripped up his too-small tailhole.

Slowly, Inkheart found himself enjoying it. The tom pumped his tailhole, making it a bloody mess. Inkheart hardly felt any pain. He was caught up in the tidal wave of pleasure, the felling of a pulsing cock pumping in and out of him.

Gasping slightly, Inkheart felt a pleasurable feeling coming from between his legs. Twisting around, he saw his own tomhood, large, pink, and veiny, growing rapidly. He moaned happily, twisting his rear up to meet the unknown tom's crazy thrusts. The tom grunted and groaned, his cock sliding easily out of Inkheart's bloody, juice-soaked tailhole.

Letting out a yowl of ecstasy, the mysterious tom release a wave of sticky cum into Inkheart's tailhole. It filled his veins, coursing through his body. Inkheart yowled, and his tailhole spurted juices. And still the large tom pumped. It was Inheart's whole world, and it didn't matter that his tailhole was a mess of blood and cum, just that it was wonderful.

Letting out a bellow, the tom shot another load of sticky cum into Inkheart's tailhole. Inkheart yowled with pleasure, and thrust his rear up to get as much of the sweet stuff in as he could. The tom pumped crazily for a few moments, then broke away, panting heavily. He flopped down on his back, large and unsheathed cock spurting white juices.

Inkheart collapsed on the ground, catching his breath. Catching sight of the large tom, he sauntered over to him, hips swinging dramatically, cock flipping and catching moonlight. He approached the tom slowly, cautiously. The pulsing cock emanated heat, and a sweet, sickly scent. Inkheart couldn't help but become attracted like a moth.

The cum-soaked cock stuck straight up in the air, glinting in the moonlight. Inkheart wrapped his jaws around it, sucking the salty liquid off of it. The tom moaned happily, and Inkheart went faster. He swallowed the huge cock, gagging as it slid down. It became hard in his throat, and a waterfall of cum spurted out of it, sliding down Inkheart's throat. He coughed, but swallowed the salty stuff.

Pulling himself away, the tom stood and crouched down in a similar position that Inkheart had been forced into. Inkheart watched with wide eyes, his cock pulsing painfully. The tom beckoned him with his tail, and Inkheart didn't need a second invitation.

He mounted the huge tom clumsily, and gripped the scruff tight with his jaws. He tried to mimic the tom's harsh movements, rubbing his growing cock against the tom's rear, and Inkheart moaned loudly.

Not being able to wait another second, he plunged in. An explosion of sensations met him, and he groaned loudly. He rotated his cock around, getting used to the new feeling. Slowly pulling out, he relished the wonderful feeling. Thrusting back in, he slammed into the tom's surprisingly small tailhole. The tom let out a contented groan, and Inkheart smirked. He began to pump him roughly, shoving himself deeper each time.

Inkheart found the tom's sweet spot quickly, and the tom spurted juice from his cock. Inkheart, turned on, pumped harder and faster. His pulsing cock grew hard, and he wondered why.

"Oh, STARCLAN!" Inkheart yowled as a river of sweet cum erupted from his cock. It filled the other tom's folds, and cum flowed from his cock, too.

"You..are good..." the tom moaned as Inkheart started to pump crazily. "Best yet, uuuuunnngggg..."

"Oh, yeah, you're so tight..." Inkheart rammed into the tom faster and harder, shoving his whole cock deep in the moist folds. The tailhole squelched loudly, coated in juices. Inkheart went faster, pressure building in his cock.

With a yowl, he released a bigger load of cum into the mysterious tom. He pumped crazily, then pulled out, flopping on his side. His energy was spent, and his fur was coated with blood and semen. He closed his eyes in bliss.

The cool night air sent tingles along Inkheart's cock, and the warrior moaned happily. Without warning, something clamped around it, and a large tongue sucked the excess cum off of it. Inkheart arched his back, shoving his cock deeper into the tom's mouth. He moaned in pleasure, his pulsing cock hardening. The tom nibbled the end, and promptly swallowed Inkheart's cock.

Inkheart groaned happily. The tom's warm breath tickled his cock, and a load of sticky cum shot out into his mouth. Inkheart yowled, and the tom released him. He rolled over, cock catching rays of moonlight.

The tom came over to him, licking his fur clean. Inkheart sat up, licking the tom as well. They lay down together, and cleaned their belly fur, licking the cocks of each other. Skipping around, Inkheart licked the tom's tailhole, soaked in his own cum. He savored the salty stuff, and gasped as the tom cleaned his. They pressed their bodies together, and their glistening cocks rubbed together. The tom moaned loudly, shoving his cock closer to Inkheart's. They rubbed together for a few minutes, cocks hardening and spurting cum. When the sun began to peek over the horizon, they stopped and cleaned themselves again.

Inkheart batted the tom's cock with his paw, but the tom wasn't leaving as Inkheart thought. Inkheart's nose was shoved into the ground, and the tom mounted him again. Inkheart groaned with anticipation as the tom ground their hips together again. Inkheart's cock thickened, and he could feel the other tom's grow, too.

"Come _on..._" Inkheart hissed.

Without warning, the tom shoved his huge cock into Inkheart again, ripping his tailhole to pieces. "Oh, yeah. I needed this...uuunnnnnggg..." the tom grunted as he picked up speed.

Thrusting his rear up to meat the tom's cock, Inkheart reflected on his miserable life. The smallest apprentice, the smallest warrior, the clumsiest. The overlooked one, the one that had no friends, no mate. All of that was going to end. Now.

Yowling, Inkheart thrust his rear up higher, and the tom slammed into him. Inkheart thought he felt the sheath inside is tailhole as well, but he wasn't sure. The tom released his flood of cum. It flowed through Inkheart's veins, and he bucked, throwing the tom off. He writhed on the forest floor, the cum cruising through his body.

Panting, he walked over to the tom. Clamping his jaws around the tom's huge cock, he sucked it clean of the white cum. The tom hissed happily, arching his back. When cum shot into Inkheart's mouth, he left the tom's cock, moving on to his fur. He groomed the tom, cleaning him of cum. The tom moaned pleasurably, and Inkheart's cock grew some more.

"Do me," whispered Inkheart, flopping down on the grass. With a lustful look in his eyes, the tom got up and bent over Inkheart's body. The muscled tom began to passionately lick all over Inkheart's body, cleaning him of all the blood and cum. Inkheart moaned with bliss, and his cock thickened with pleasure. He felt warm breath tickling it, and before he knew what was happening, jaws clamped around it like a trap.

Inkheart yowled loudly, bucking his hips up, trying to ger his cock deep into the other tom's mouth. He moaned happily as tension built in his cock, and released a flood of juice.

Licking his paws, the tom stared deep into Inkheart's coal black eyes. He got up, and left the spot.

Inkheart reached around and groomed himself. He licked the blood and semen from his tailhole, and even suckled his own cock. He walked around, getting it back in its sheath.

Inkheart didn't know the tom, but he knew what had just happened. It was wrong, but he knew in his soul that it had to happen again. Soon.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
